


Merry Christmas John

by addictedtothefandoms



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Lights, Gen, Ice Skating, cuteness, john and sherlock being too cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedtothefandoms/pseuds/addictedtothefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock being cute and lovable and asdfghjkl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas John

“John, I think I need some help!” I hear Sherlock yelp from downstairs.

“Jesus, Sherlock, how the hell did you end up like this.” I say as I come down the stairs.

He is tangled up in Christmas lights and the tree is somehow hanging from a noose. “Just get me out of here!”

“Not until I get a picture of this.”

“John! Please John not this!”

I can now see several crushed ornaments and a pair of antlers on the floor or stuck to Sherlock. “Here, put the antlers on.”

“Please no. Really John are you this immature?”

“Says the person who got stuck in a pile of christmas lights.”

I snap a picture of Sherlock on my phone and send it to my email. This is definitley going on my blog. “I can just imagine the headlines Sherlock, Genius Outwitted By Christmas Lights.”

“Shut up John and help me.”

After a couple of minutes and lots of struggle Sherlock extricates himself from the Christmas lights. He looks slightly rumpled and very irritated. “Selfie?” I suggest.

“John, what is this with you and your blog and your selfies?”

“Fans, they love pictures of you looking silly.”

“I don’t look silly.”

“Yes you do.”

Sherlock and I are on a case, murders with no one nearby. Right now we are walking around downtown, past the christmasy shops and ice rink. The air is crisp and there are small flirries of snow. The ice skaters are doing complicated twirly things and jumps. “Sherlock, do you want to ice skating?” I ask.

“Have you lost your senses?” Sherlock says, suprised. “Do I look like the type of person who goes round and round the world like a teddy bear?”

“I would love to see you go round and round the ice rink like little kid.” I tease.  
“Fine John, I’ll go but you have to go to.”

“Of course I’m going. I can’t miss an oportunity to see you make a fool out of yourself.”

“Of course. But NO selfies.”

“Fine.”

Sherlock isn’t half bad at skating and he hasn’t fallen yet. On the other hand I’m complete shit at skating. I keep slipping and I have hold on to the edge for dear life. “Need a hand John?” Sherlock asks. 

“Yes.”

He puts his arm out for me to grab onto and I cling to it. I still keep slipping but now Sherlock is here to keep me from falling. Suddenly, I loose my balance, Sherlock looses his balance, and we both tumble to the ice. I land on top of Sherlock and I am suprisingly happy about this. “Hello John.” Sherlock akwardly says. 

“Shut up you’re ruining the moment.” 

“What moment?”

“This moment.” I say as I lean down to kiss him. 

His lips are so perfect, so smooth compared to my chapped, rough ones. I wish I could just stay there and kiss him but I know that can’t happen. “As much as I enjouyed that John, we are in the middle of a skating rink.”

“Oh, right.” I say as I pull myself up.

“But just to clarify, I haven’t got a boyfriend, yet.”


End file.
